conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Future World United Kingdom of Scandinavia Hello, United Planets: I would like to throw my hat into the Future World ring. I am creating the United Kingdom of Scandinavia (consisting of Norway, Sweden, and Finland). Please add if you wish; thank you. Genius In the Lamp 03:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Cascadia Hi, please add New Greek Empire (or New Greece) to the future world map. I recently uploaded a picture showing territory. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh nevermind about the Cascadia thing, sorry for your extra work but I've now decided it looks better before you changed. I would keep Oregon and Washington as they now and then make British Columbia in the previous revision. Sorry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I am requesting you change the "New Greece" to "New Greek Empire" if you have space, and "New Japanese Empire" if there is space. Thanks. Or, you can tell me the font and I can do it by myself. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have made my final decision on the Cascadian border, it looks like some glitch keeps giving you the picture without the newer border, is there a way to fix that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'm trying. Wikia has alot of problems. United Planets 23:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re-uploading the photo twice works for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, this bad thing with Greece is totally not what I was expecting and I would like to take every single detail having Greece invading Turkey because of Turkish terrorism, so can you help me take away everything having to with Greece invading Turkey? Thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) United States of Slavia hey. I've made a new nation in the future world United States of Slavia. The territory is: Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Croatia, Bosnia-Hercegovina, Slovenia, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Romania and Moldova. The time is 03.09 here now, so i'll come back tomorrow and do more work on my nation. I hope you'll add it to the map. Thanks --Rasmusbyg 01:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Republic of West Africa Hello United Planets. I have created the Republic of West Africa. Its territory consists of most of West Africa (hence its name), South Africa, and parts of Mali. Can it join the Future World? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Future World Map Hey United Planets, the borders of the normal countries somehow got on the map, can you fix that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I did that on purpose so disconnection is easier. United Planets 17:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Looks really weird, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Question Can we both agree to lower our GDIs to something below at least .980 (hopefully .970)? Because I just think that near impossible to achieve, in all three nations (NGE, CD, EV). Response? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Currency The Cascadian casnara is worth 1.7 US dollars, and the Everetti dollar is worth 3 US dollars. I think we should tune our currencies down a bit, perhaps the casnara worth 0.7 US dollars and the everetti dollar worth 2 US dollars. Unless you haven't already done this. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, I've been quite inactive on Conworlds as you can see, because I've decided that CN is more active and more or less more interesting. I was wondering if you guys would participate in a Fantasy RP that I'm going to lead. I'm not quite sure what it's going to be about, but I hope* that you guys can help. Thanks! Richmondappleeater 01:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) SNARL! Why isn't Leubantia on your map of the Nearly Real World? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ah, well. Of course I couldn't get Leubantia on your map, cause I can't make one! WAIL! I don't have photoshop! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Your computer has MS Paint correct? That's where I make all my maps. Simple and easy Paint program.United Planets 10:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You use paint? I have that. But however I have drawn a Leubantian map. I want the computer version to be exactly the same. I could just take a picture of the rough draft, upload it onto Conworlds, show it to you, and you could easily make a map of Leubantia, with it on the NRW map as well. The image does not have the boundaries, and Leubantia borders Poland from East of the River Oder, not bordering the cities on the Gulf of Gdansk, and also borders the peninsula on Kaliningrad Oblast. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) NRW Map The map needs to be updated. Drake Islands map was uploaded today and I think you should remove Evimland and Tihsonia from the list, as those worlds haven't beed edited since 2008. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Do you have a SVG version (or something similar) of the NRW map? Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Question Hey, do you maybe know of any easy-to-use mapmaking software, one that makes very good-looking maps? Unlike paint. I already know about AutoRealms, but it sucks. And do you by any chance know how to make something like this? http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:Retrovian_nations_map.JPG Super Warmonkey 10:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I have no idea. All I ever use is paint or Google Earth Sketchup 6. But Sketchup is not the best map software in the world. Wasn't designed for making maps but I do it.United Planets 10:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks anyway. Super Warmonkey 12:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) New Greek Empire Can you disconnect the NGE? Although I would still like a little control over Greece. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) FW Timeline Where is June-August? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Basically nothing happened in June-July-August. Future World was in a dark age. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Republic of West Africa joined!! SNARL! You liar! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Dude.... CHILL. Like A LOT. --Woogers 20:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Wth?! West Africa didn't do anything but sit there. No roleplay, no anything from any country (except for the temporary disconnection of Everett). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) West Africa Hello, United Planets. Would you like to reinstate West Africa (my nation) into Future World? I'll sign treaties and do Wars and stuff. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Lxungion Could you add Lxungion to the NRW map? The map is on the page, if you've seen it. I have Mac Leopard, so I have neither Paint nor X11 (therefore no Gimp, no Inkscape). My only current picture editor is NeoOffice. I've been feeling a little ignored lately in the NRW so it'd be nice of you to put it up for me. Thanks! Detectivekenny 05:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Could somebody make those userboxes for me. One that says "This user lives in New York" in blue and white and one that says "This user has an anti-discrimination policy" on the right of the userbox with "Serious Business" on the left. Kind of like the example below except in black and white color and if you can fix it too, box below looks like crap.: :Serious Business, or its abbreviated internet acronym do not fit into the userbox standard size. The New York one does.--Woogers 05:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Non Discrimination, a NRW current event I have scheduled for tomorrow will be highly discriminative. But the High Court will overrule it when they get off holiday break. --Woogers 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) That's fine I just don't want to see countries committing genocide against races or ethnicities or death penalties for LGBT or in general some user come on and post harassing discriminatory messages against users or if some idiot comes on and makes up a country mimicking Nazi Germany with White Pride Nazi crap, etc. United Planets 05:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, that's doing too much. It's Prop 8--Woogers 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) CDC Press Release Was the date right? It says 2009 Super Warmonkey 15:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Can we keep it interesting? Lets not just find a cure for the virus right away and we all lived happily ever after? Lets make the virus untraceable, so that we can keep the RolePlay going. Super Warmonkey 20:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Userbox How'd you get the srs bsnss one fixed?Woogers 16:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue. I went on there yesterday and saw it was normal. United Planets 16:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Please fix the Scotland one! It's extremley wonky, the flag! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) But he has no clue. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi UP. You're a bad speller. You say things like "it's pilot" when it should be its, and you say "alot" instead of a lot. Please avoid using bad spelling again. Also, could you please add Leubantia to the NRW Map within 4 days? I feel igonored. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC)